battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Will (Deadly)
Tiny Will is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Tank Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and Rare/Specials only. Battleground *Boss Support - Gory Black, Owlbrow, Dagshund. *Peons - Squire Rel. *The stage will start with the Enemy Base spawning 1 Squire Rel and will continue to spawn more throughout the battle. *Li'l Eraser Cat will appear when the base is damaged. *Later on, a Gory Black will appear, followed by Owlbrow then Dagshund (timing not yet 100% accurate) but Owlbrow will appear by the time you're done with the 1st Gory Black then the same for Dagshund (citation needed). *After beating the 1st Dagshund, the Enemy Base will spawn 2 Gory Blacks, then 2 Owlbrows, then 2 Dagshunds with the same timing. Enemy Stats *Squire Rel (6000%) - 4,800 HP - 1,800 DMG *Owlbrow (Floating) (600%) - 60,000 HP - 18,000 DMG *Dagshund (300%) - 180,000 HP - 9,000 DMG *Gory Black (Black) (200%) - 80,000 HP - 6,246 DMG *Ms. Sign - 10,000 HP - 1 DMG *Li'l Eraser Cat (Enemy) (100%) (BOSS) - 2,400,000 HP - 30,240 DMG Strategies Note: The Cats' levels listed in the lineup below are not the minimum level required. It is only the levels of the Cats the provider of this strategy used at the time. Strategy 1 * Cat Lineup: Necromancer Cat (Lv. 30+), Skelecat (Lv. 35), Gentleman Bros. (Lv. 35), Dark Lazer (Lv. 40), Ururun Cat (Lv. 30), Li'l Mohawk Cat (Lv. 30+), Gato Amigo (Lv. 40), Catburger (Lv. 35), Jiangshi Cat (Lv. 35+15), Prisoner Cat (Lv. 40) * Power-ups: Rich Cat and Sniper Cat (requied), Cat CPU (optional, use only near mid to end-game) * Cat Combo(s) : Research Power Up (Sm), Knock Back Up (M) Start with spawning 1 Prisoner Cat and 1 Gato Amigo to hold off the 1~3 Squire Rels. Spawn Ururun Wolf as soon as you can then, normally, spawn Prisoner Cats supported by meatshields (including Jiangshi Cat). After a while, Gory Black will appear, so spawn a few Dark Lazers to deal with it. After a few minutes, an Owlbrow will spawn. Now, call a few Necromancer Cats while maintaining the field with your meatshields and probably your second Ururun Cat. After a while, Dagshund will now appear, but just be sure to keep meatshielding and send out a lot of Prisoner Cats to deal damage. Sometime after beating Dagshund, the Enemy Base will spawn 2 Gory Blacks, then 2 Owlbrows, then 2 Dagshunds. After surviving the 2nd wave of Gory Blacks and Owlbrows, you're almost near defeating Li'l Eraser. All you need is to sweep the remaining Gory Black, Owlbrow or Dagshund and congratulations! You've beaten the level. Strategy 2 (Cheese) * Cat Lineup: '''1-3 meatshields ("weak" cats) and the rest is whatever you want, but just leave 1-2 Level 8-13 Cats. * '''Power-ups: '''Speed-Up (recommended) '''Step 1: Stall the enemies with your level 8-13 Cats until you get 8 Ms. Signs stacked up Step 2: Push the Ms. Signs back with your weak Cats. Step 3: Destroy the Enemy Base with your damage dealing Cats and you are done. This strategy can easily take over an hour, which is why bringing a Speed-Up is highly recommended; So that you don't waste too much of your time on this stage. This strategy is only recommended if you are desperate or have just lost a lot of times and want the Cat. Some Important Notes: * Ururun Wolf & Prisoner Cat will deal most of the damage, so make sure they're protected. * Li'l Eraser Cat's has 2,400,000 HP, and can 1 hit kill a level Max Level Ururun Cat and Bahamut Cat (and is an area attacker). * Some complete this level around 20-30 mins. Don't let this dissuade you though! Some can complete it quicker. It's all a matter of how high leveled your Cats are. * The Enemy Base has 1,000,000 HP. Estimated time of interval for Gory Blacks, Owlbrows and Dagshunds is 3 to 5 minutes (not 100% sure yet). * Once, Li'l Eraser is at the Enemy Base, turn off Sniper Cat. If Sniper Cat shoots Li'l Eraser, your units might walk into his range! ** It is possible to beat the level just by knocking back Li'l Eraser and destroying the Enemy Base with Long-Ranged Units. If you choose to attempt this strategy, beware of your units entering Li'l Eraser Cat's range, and being killed! # If you are doing the 2nd Strategy, then you don't have to know this. Good luck! Strategy 3 by TheCattleBatsArmy (No Combos Necessary) Use Rich Cat, Cat CPU and Sniper Cat. Use Gato Amigo, Awa-Odori and Catburger (You can replace these with other cheap cats) and Jiangshi Cat.Be sure to use Prisoner cat,so your winning advantage will be bigger. ' '''Also use Paris/Cyborg Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat and Li’l Nyandam. At the beginning, try to stall untill the Black Gories come. Spawn Paris Cats, and prepare for a looooooooooooooong fight. Spawn Bahamut, Ururun and Nyandam. Use Valkyrie after the other three. Always spawn Prisoners, stop spawning Parises until Gories, Owlbrows or Dagshunds appear. If Li’ Eraser is at it’s base, turn off sniper. Eventually Li’l Eraser will die, and you will have the second Li’l Cat‘s True Form! '''Strategy 4 ' * Lineup: Gato Amigo (34), Li'l Macho (32+4), Kyubey(Cat) (30), Li'l Wall (40+5), Bomber (27) (optional), Cyborg (34+1), Crazed Bahamut (30), Ururun (29), Dark Emperor Catdam (18) (add more meatshields if you want) * Items: Rich Cat and Sniper Cat (require), Speed Up (optional), (don't bring a Cat CPU) * Some important notes: # When go to the enemy's base, make sure that you aren't in sleepy mod because they can rekt you recklessly. # Those Gories Black can ruin your day! Bring Ururun to knockback them (and Bomber to freeze them if you bring him). # Owlbrow is money. Use Crazed Bahamut to kill it. # Dagshund is the pusher. Cyborg can easily kill them. # Li'l Eraser's range is high and his attack is deadly. That's why Catdam and Sniper is here. # Tip: Turn off Sniper if Bahamut do a attack animation or if Li'l Eraser is near his base (to prevent your attackers go into his range after knockbacked) # Bring Speed Up because this fight can go up to 17 minutes if your Cats aren't strong And that was my strategy. If you lose, that could be wrong timing. Enjoy your new Eraser and prepare to fight Li'l Axe :) 'Strategy 5 (Cat God the Awesome Stack)' *Lineup: 4-5 Meatshields (Gato Amigo, Li'l Macho/Mohawk, Jiangshi, Catburger, etc.), Cyborg Cat (40+), Prisoner Cat (30), Cat God the Awesome (30), Crazed Bahamut Cat (optional) *Items: Rich Cat (makes things easier), Speed Up, Cat CPU (optional), Sniper the Cat (optional) *Start by turning off the CPU and stalling the peons and save to max money *Once you get max money, turn on CPU and watch the magic happen *Since Cat God has Knockback and Long Range, he can basically snipe the base while continously knocking back Li'l Eraser *Just wait for a bit and get your second Cat God *Prisoner also helps to damage the base *Do this correctly and get your free Li'l Tank true form Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01131.html Category:Awakening Stages